


"The bun"

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "friendly" talk between these two... until something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The bun"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st Darus animation xP  
> Here is the video with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/397161
> 
> I take prompts! ;)
> 
> Hope y'all like it~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["The bun strikes again"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564914) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)




End file.
